


偏执

by BiBubble



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伪现实
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBubble/pseuds/BiBubble
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 1





	偏执

不对劲。

gun最近明显的不对劲。  
今天是两个人久违的一起录制校车，但是一整天了，互动却少的可怜，肢体的躲避不说连眼神都刻意错开。  
off坐在休息椅上看着不远处跟嘉宾玩闹的gun，眼睛暗了暗。他一只手抵着额头，另一只有一搭没一搭的用手指随意的敲着扶手，脑子里想了半天也捋不出个所以然。  
翻了翻聊天记录，对话正常，最近在工作上也没有分歧，床上也一直很和谐，事实上他们最近工作安排都很满，两个人已经有一段时间没有碰到了，更别谈什么争吵，终于有个一起录制的节目，结果一整天话都没说上几句。

烦！

off觉得自己像被困住的蚂蚁，着急的在圈里打转，看着gun在圈外悠闲的与其他蚂蚁玩耍，却不能给他指一个正确的出口。

“爸比，我有事想跟你谈，你等一下。”刚录制完off就被叫住，诧异的挑了挑眉，他还以为gun会直接偷偷溜走。  
“说吧，怎么了。”一整天了，终于能好好说上话了。  
gun一直看着地板，像是不敢看他的眼睛，好一会才犹豫着开口，“爸比我们不要再这样了。”  
“什么？”没头没尾的一句让off一时没有理解过来他在说什么。  
“我们以后就做回正常的同事，生理需求的话你还是找别人吧，总之以后还是好朋友，合作愉快。”一口气说完也不等off的回答，gun迅速的溜上了经纪人的车，逃走了。  
“正常的同事…”off反复咀嚼了几遍这四个字。  
“嗤。”

“你别喝了，有本事天天在这里喝酒你有本事去跟他表白啊，”一把夺过gun手里的酒瓶，发小一脸恨铁不成钢，“反正你俩也睡那么多次了，干脆直接在一起算了。”  
“不能让他知道我喜欢上他了啊，”gun已经有些醉醺醺，“本来开始的时候就是各取所需，大家都是心照不宣的，是我自己不守规则。”想到这里又是一阵伤心。  
他也不想的，但是心动这种事情哪里由得你想或不想呢。可能是某一个眼神，某一次的拥抱，甚至是某一次争吵，他连自己什么时候沦陷的也说不清。

“我本来无意去爱他，我也曾努力的切掉爱的萌芽。当我又见到他时，心底的爱又复活了。”

拍了这么久的戏，到此刻才算真正体会了这句话的身不由己。gun越想越难受，一个不小心从椅子上滑了下去，幸好发小眼疾手快的一把扶住他，“哎呀你不许喝了，回家！”说完就把他半搀半抱的带出了酒吧，丝毫没有注意到这一幕随着一条信息，通过电波传递到了off的手机上。

“怎么回事，你的小可爱满脸郁闷的跟别人出来喝酒，你可别怪我看见了没提醒你啊。”  
收到朋友这张照片的时候off还在片场，看完消息后面上神色不改，只是收起手机的手在口袋里忍不住握紧了。

算起来自从他们散伙，不，是gun单方面宣布散伙以来，已经将近一个月没有见面了。gun特意的躲避当然是一个重要的因素，但今天是公司召开发布会，关于他们即将举办的大型见面会，所有参与的艺人都必需要到场，gun再不情愿也只能在经纪人的威逼之下从家里出发了。  
“我不管你们两个私下里怎么折腾，但是不要影响到工作。”经纪人淡淡的警告声传来，gun心虚的抬头偷偷看了她一眼，含糊的应了一声，“嗯。”

幸好整个发布会off都表现的很正常，看来已经接受了他的提议，gun在心里偷偷松了口气，却又忍不住泛起一阵失落，果然没有我其他人也都可以。  
发布会结束，gun心不在焉的去停车场打算回家睡一觉把脑袋清一清，刚打开车门就突然被经纪人叫住，“gun你送off回去，他没有开车，正好你们俩好好谈谈，把问题一次说清，毕竟你们今后还是要继续合作。”  
“！”  
不等他反应，off已经径直坐进了车里，顺手给自己带上了门。  
“好吧。”

一路上两个人都各自沉默，好不容易到了off家楼下，车子停下好一会了off却仍旧只是看着窗外没有下车的意思，gun只能出声提示，“爸比....到了。”  
“上去坐一会吧，我有东西给你。”off转头看向他。  
“今天有点晚了....”刚想继续开口拒绝，看到off眼里的失落，不自觉就改为，“那就打扰你了。”  
没用！

明明也没多久没来，开门的时候再次看到熟悉的场景gun还是忍不住鼻子一酸，这里以后他的痕迹会越来越少。  
低着头站在玄关不肯进去，gun怕被听出声音的异常，轻声说，“爸比我就不进去了，你去拿，我在这里等你。”  
“嗒。”是门被反锁的声音。  
gun有些诧异的抬头。  
off背着光看不清他脸上的表情，gun心里莫名一慌，不自觉的退后，但是玄关的地方太小了，没退两步就没了退路，下一秒他就被off低下头抵着墙壁亲吻。他连挣扎都来不及，一个吻就让他软了手脚，off比他想象的还要了解他的身体。

为什么要这样，他们不是已经说好了吗，gun不敢问他，怕一开口呻吟就从嘴巴里泄露出去，忍的眼睛都红了，最后实在被做的狠了，就开始小声的抽泣，声音从喉咙里逸出，像是小猫一样，一下一下的挠在人心上。  
等到一切结束gun已经昏睡了过去，满脸的泪痕，鼻尖和嘴巴都红彤彤的，看着可爱又可怜。off把贴在他脸颊被汗水打湿的头发轻轻拨到一旁，手指摩挲着他的嘴角，应该是觉得委屈了，即使睡着了也忍不住微微的噘着嘴。

off其实是有认真考虑过gun的提议，他们毕竟还是合作的同事，如果最后因为私事闹的不愉快对工作肯定会有不可挽回的影响。  
他说服自己这可能确实也是他们最好的结局，但看到那张gun被别人抱在怀里的照片时，所有的理性就一起崩塌了，即使那个人他知道，只是gun的发小。强烈的占有欲和嫉妒都让他知道，回到正常的同事不过是痴人说梦罢了。

off把gun往怀里更揽紧了一些，附在他的耳边轻声呢喃，“不要再想着逃走，你的身边只能是我。”  
怀里的人微微勾起了嘴角，想必会有一个甜蜜的梦。

哪有什么最好的结局，每一个当下都是结局。


End file.
